


Cruelness of Mercy

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood, Comment Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Storytelling, Triggers, comme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic from Bellonablack who wanted: Stefan/Caroline, getting to know all of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelness of Mercy

When the new boy came to town and Caroline set her sights on him she never in her wildest imaginings thought it would lead to this.

The boy (who wasn't really one) standing in front of her with blood dripping down his chin. The same boy who wiped the blood of a dead man from her own and told her it was going to be okay: Now smirking up at her saying things she could only hope were lies.

“Damon had the right idea about you, Caroline. I never thought he would get around to turning you. Never mind that you were an accident …”

He let it hang in the air. She watched his lips peeling into a horrific grin that held an impossible number of teeth. Her stomach tightened when he continued.

“It seemed to me that he always drew it out when he fed on you and other like you. So many … It used to make me uncomfortable when Damon did to girls like you. He always paraded you around and fed on you. But the worst part of it for me was he never seemed to get it right. Like he didn’t know what he was doing. He would feed and fuck and then make you forget and do that over and over and … Sometimes he would send you after me.”

There was a fondness in his voice as he popped one of his blood covered fingers into his mouth.

“Oh no, I never, you were Elena’s friend. But if I had met you in my heyday Caroline … I would have fed on you and your mother in your own house. I would have made you watch each other die. I would have kissed you with your mother’s blood still on my mouth.”

Caroline’s eyes darkened and she felt the ache of her fangs pushing against her pink gums. Stefan stuck his tongue out and swiped it along his bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth.

“Damon was never one for the finer ways of living. He gorges himself on the ritual of brutality. He does it to shock himself and to fool others from seeing how much of a bore he really is.”

There was a silence and Caroline lost herself in it as she remembered. Stefan’s kindness and Damon’s viciousness. There was a moment of clarity as she felt Stefan’s presence suddenly behind her and his hand on her arm, squeezing comfortingly.

“There‘s an art to mercy, Caroline. And if you string it out just right; Mercy, you’ll see how cruel it actually can be.”


End file.
